Sleepless Beauty Part 2
by XTheGovernmentKillsVickiX
Summary: Sequel to Sleepless beauty It's being 2 years since Yuki left. Yuki's Back but It seems shuichi wont be making life for Yuki easy.With Shuichi sudden coldness toward him and Yuki's over flowing Love This really is a role reversal Last chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

Author note: Hello and Welcome, to the rage beat this is a sequel to sleepless beauty. So if you have not read sleepless beauty you should because you may get confused. So now let's begin. So don't flame me because you don't know what's going on just read.

Prologue: Hello, I'm back

Yuki's P.O.V

It had been at least 2 years since I left Shuichi my heart ached and bled as I thought of his cute little face and that mop of brown hair that was on his cute little head. I remembered how he had ran after me when I had left and I told him I would come back to him. Although it had been over 2 years already what would I do? Did he still want me? Does he remember me? I stared at my luggage it had been a very long court process the divorce getting my parents money back and so forth.

I looked at my apartment as I approached it, it looked different I knocked on the door hoping Shuichi still lived there. The door opened and I was faced with a look alike of me. His face, his hair, his eyes everthing about him screamed Eiri Yuki. He looked at me his brownish gold eyes looking at me and I asked coldly.

"Does Shuichi Shindou live here" His eyes seemed to light up with recognition. He smiled something I would never do and he called him over. I heard a familiar scream like what is it and he screamed back you have a visitor. He appeared in front of the door and his brown haired was yet again pink I smiled. His eyes looked shocked his hand covered his mouth his body trembled and he looked at me with cold eyes.

"What is it that you want" my face looked down and I said softly "Shuichi I came to get you remember my promise" His eyes narrowed and his hand hit my face with such a force I couldn't even believe it was Shuichi. "I don't know you please excuse me" his face turned away and he looked at the ground.

"Shuichi, have you forgotten me" I uttered to him, he turned around his hair whipping in his face. "No you forgot me after 2 years not a letter not a call I didn't know if you were married or divorced or even alive for that matter and then after 2 whole years you come back expecting it to go back to normal I don't think so" small tears started to form in his eyes and he looked away. I moved forward before he could lock the door and grabbed him tightly and pulled him forward and grasped his chin "Stop crying you know I hate it when you cry, what is this guy supposed to be my replacement" he laughed coldly and pulled away "Are you dumb or something he's my new manager of my modeling and singing career his name is Satoshi Hikari" I stared at him why would he get someone who looked exactly like me to be his manager?

"Shuichi can we at least talk about this why are you being like this I thought you loved me" I uttered hoping my words would get through to him. He laughed and looked away his violet eyes danced with mirth.

" I love you and maybe I still do deep down but it's not about the leaving part, it's that in all those months, you never called, wrote, did anything you made it seem like I was just a play thing you could just throw away without care" he moved away again a bit further this time I smirked I loved it when Shuichi was like this I moved quickly pinning him to the wall I could hear his breath quicken up I licked his neck gently and trailed my fingers up and down his sides " Shuichi don't be this way let me make it all better from all those months of neglect" he shuddered in my touch and he tried to pull away. "Stop "he uttered weakly his body moving on its own accord my lips captured his easily and our tongues battled for dominance. He pulled away breathlessly. "No not again I won't let you do this" Satoshi watched from the corner and said nothing. "Satoshi can you please leave we will talk later about this" he said gesturing toward the door. As he left I smirked and nipped his ear "Yuki, no I won't let us do this we have to talk" I smirked and pushed him to the floor grinding my hips gently against his "alright talk "I uttered with a sexual need to it. He groaned "Get off well talk on the couch" he uttered I smirked my little shuichi had learned how to resist me.

"Alright start talking" He uttered

Sorry this prologue is short I just want to make sure people like it then I'll start writing the real story chapters so toodles for now. Review and I'll update


	2. Chapter 2: During those two years

Authors Note: Well well thank you to everyone who reviewed my story so far those 3 people shall be in my heart forever…

Reviewers:

-lb- YAY

Darkmetalangel of destruction- You are my love

-i love athrun- ill get right on it

Chapter 1: During those 2 years... (songfic chappie)

**Previously on Sleepless Beauty Part 2:** "Get off well talk on the couch" he uttered I smirked my little shuichi had learned how to resist me.

"Alright start talking" He uttered

Yuki's P.o.v

He looked at me like regarding the enemy his violet eyes showed no emotion. I breathed in a breath of air and began my story "It had all happened when I had just got back to Kyoto", I said softly.

**You look so fine  
I want to break your heart  
And give you mine   
You're taking me over**

_Flashback….._

_I pushed my way off the plane angrily my face lacking emotion my blonde hair stuck to my forehead with anger and resent toward Ayaka. I saw her standing there her eyes looking into mine with love. I cringed at the thought, I looked at her and sighed I would get married and then divorce her. I put on a happy smile pretending I liked her and hugged her gently. _

"_Eiri it's so good to see you again how was your trip here" she said softly. I replied "It was good so what day are we getting married" I said happily but deep down I wanted to strangle her. _

_She smiled and gestured toward the date in her notebook he was carrying it read November 2 I sighed that was in a few days a few long days. I asked her quickly how her family had come to get my families fortune and she replied "Well, your father had died and since the oldest and youngest son wasn't there to get it, it was passed down to me ", she said happily._

_2 days later…_

**It's so insane  
you've got me tethered and chained  
I hear your name  
and I'm falling over**

_I stared at my tux man how I longed to have Shuichi there beside me on the aisle I made a mental picture of him in a wedding dress man that seemed funny. I chuckled under my breath and as I approached her she seemed to look rather evil in the dress it didn't make her sparkle it made her look more satanic then before. We said our vows and we were done. I kissed her quickly, in a few months I would divorce her no matter what the cost._

_**(sorry guys this is small timbit and I'll tell you how it al happened)**_

Shuichi looked at me his expression not changing "That still doesn't tell me why you didn't write me any letters or even a phone call" he uttered through clenched teeth.

"I had to worry about getting divorced and everything I didn't have time" I regretted the words that came out of my mouth. His violet eyes dimmed in colour and his face showed deep anger.

"You didn't have time for me, I wasted two fricking years waiting for you and you didn't have time" he seemed like a fire that couldn't be calmed the flames were scorching me as I sat there. His fist was about to collide with my face when suddenly he stopped his voice low and devoid of emotion.

"Get out, get out you son a bitch" he said pointing toward the door.

I looked at him pleading he looked away his violet eyes showing nothing but disgust toward me.

**I'm not like all the other girls  
I can't take it like the other girls   
I won't share it like the other girls  
That you used to know **

You look so fine

I looked at him one more time and walked away my golden eyes glittered with tears and for that one moment I felt what Shuichi felt.

I stared at the door as it closed behind me and I clutched my blonde hair tightly and I fell to the sidewalk in a crumpled mess.

**Knocked down  
Cried out  
been down just to find out  
I'm through living for you**

I awoke to find myself covered in bandages I opened my eyes I was faced with a worried face of Shuichi and I heard him speaking to someone else, I opened my eyes to see Shuichi and that Satoshi talking about something I only caught a few words.

"Do you love" "Love" I winced and they looked at me Shuichi's eyes looked into mine "Are you ok" he uttered Shuichi's eyes looked into mine and he grasped my hand " I guess since your sick you can stay the night" Shuichi said gently and Satoshi smiled and uttered " Shall we go to bed Shuichi-Chan" My eyes widened.

**I'm open wide  
I want to take you home  
we're wasting time   
You're the only one for me**

Shuichi laughed and punched him "Stop kidding around Satoshi and go back to work" he said Satoshi laughed sexily and walked out the door. Shuichi regarded me yet again with cold eyes "So why did you faint" I shrugged and he moved forward his hand touched mine by accident I grabbed him quickly and pulled him forward.

**You look so fine  
I'm like the desert tonight  
Leave her behind  
if you want to show me**

His violet eyes gleamed with that innocence of 2 years ago, how could one person, be so sexy. He tried to pull away but my body was stronger and more muscular and I pinned him down "Shuichi why are you like this" I uttered to his ear. He pushed me off and he breathed heavily

"What do you mean" he said flipping a bit of pink hair out of his eyes.

I laughed coldly "How can you be so cold and not caring" I said softly, his eyes looked away "I don't know what your talking about I've being this way the last 2 years" he said softly his violet eyes lost their coldness and he moved away from me.

**I'm not like all the other girls  
I won't take it like the other girls   
I won't fake it like the other girls  
that you used to know**

I grasped his chin and uttered "Where's my little baka gone" I uttered and traced his face gently. He tried to move but I held him "Where have you gone" I said again.

**You're taking me over  
Over and over  
I'm falling over  
Over and over**

"Yuki I "he uttered his violet eyes losing their coldness. I leaned forward and kissed him gently he struggled but eventually relaxed against my grip and my lips pushed for dominance

**Loving me one more time  
Hide inside me tonight  
Do what you want to do  
Just pretend happy end  
Let me know let it show. **

I smiled gently and he separated from me gently and he looked away and he blushed a cute pink " Yuki I, No I won't fall for your trick again after what happened last time I don't think so" he suddenly screamed and I was left on the couch wondering what I did wrong.

**Ending with letting go**

**Ending with letting go**

**Ending with letting go**

**Let's pretend happy end**

**Let's pretend happy end**

**Let's pretend happy end**

**Let's pretend happy end**

**End chapter: So what did you guy's think since my lack of reviews is almost sad.. I hope this chapter I get a lot of reviews if I don't I may not continue this story.**


	3. Chapter 3: Living with him Pt 1

**Author notes: EEE I love you all, thank you for keeping me alive any way thank you to the following people:**

**Reviewers:**

**-Infinity Ryen - yes you have returned to me…**

**-Angel by day- thank you**

**-Anne- thank you**

**-kemet- thank you I didn't think my first story was any good**

**-** DemonicDragon666- **Thank you**

**-** Yami Chikara- **thank you also**

**-Dark metal angel of destruction- thank you thank you**

**Chapter 2: Living with you Part 1**

**Previously on Sleepless beauty part 2: **I smiled gently and he separated from me gently and he looked away and he blushed a cute pink " Yuki I, No I won't fall for your trick again after what happened last time I don't think so" he suddenly screamed and I was left on the couch wondering what I did wrong.

**Shuichi's P.O.V**

I stared at his sleeping form as he lay curled up in the bed his blonde hair seemed to flow over his ear like blonde silk. His shoulders long and muscular his breathing was normal and his body seemed to move up and down. _God how could one man look so damn sexy_ I uttered in my mind, I mentally slapped myself for that comment. I moved toward him unable to control myself my hand gently reached forward and stroked his golden locks I wanted to stop but I just couldn't. His hair felt like silk under my soft hands and I touched he started to stir my hand retreated and I looked at my hand. I moved out of the room hastily and my breathing came out faster and faster

"What am I doing" I uttered to no one in particular, my body moved away from the door and I silently moved toward my room my pink hair covered my eyes, small tears formed in my eyes and they fell out of my violet coloured eyes I fell to my bed and closed my eyes maybe tomorrow would be a better day. My body relaxed and I felt my body fall into a deep slumber.

_**Enter Dream Sequence**…_

_I looked around it was so werid I was standing outside the airport the same airport Yuki left on, it was all the same, the same weather the atmosphere I looked over it was me well a younger version I was running after him telling him not to leave. It was all the same, I covered my mouth in disbelief "Yuki "I screamed but he couldn't hear me. "Please someone wake me up'" I screamed again. I heard a soft voice behind me holding me tightly uttering "Watch Shuichi you promised him didn't you" I fell to the ground and the arms left me _

"_You can wake up now Shuichi" _

_**End dream sequence…**_

I woke up in a cold sweat I could still feel those arms on me I could still see myself screaming and shouting, I clutched my heart and gulped, I fell to the pillow staring at the ceiling

"Why did you have to come back" I uttered to the white ceiling.

**The Next Morning...**

I woke up to hear the water running I sighed "Yuki must be in the shower" I blushed at the thought how many times did I sneak in there and wrap my small hands around his muscular waist how many times had I heard him grunt with pleasure. My face turned bright red yet again I had to scold myself _Bad Shuichi, bad Shuichi._ I walked out of the room and bumped into something I looked up to be hit with a soaking wet Eiri Yuki. My cheeks burned up God. His hair was now at his shoulders and his body seemed to glisten with sweat. His hair was wet and silky I had a sudden urge to run my fingers through it and smell it. He smirked and he licked his lips, I gulped he smirked and wove his delicate fingers through his blonde hair his golden colored eyes gleaming happily and he passed me. He uttered closely to my ear

"Like what you see Shu-kun" he said gently sending me a flirty smile.

"No I don't like what I see you big jerk" he laughed and kept walking how can one man make me lose all my senses, I laughed back at the memories he was the only man. Expect my manager Satoshi he looked just like Yuki and it hurt to work near him. Unfortunately he was the best in the business and Tohma hired him the minute he saw him. I groaned it was going to be a long week that's how long I would let him stay before I kicked him out, but the question was could I kick him out. I yawned and got dressed in my room quietly I heard the odd shuffling and a yawn must be Yuki.

I looked at myself in the mirror I had drastically changed my look. I stared at my clothes long black pants with flames up the sides chains hanging from the belt loop, a black shirt saying Yes I suck and swallow and the sleeve were fishnets. I put on my black choker that had a silver cross on it and smiled I was as usual very sexy. I winked at the mirror.

I headed down the stairs and saw Yuki sitting there he wore a long black button down shirt a loose fitting pair of pants and a gold chain adored his perfect neck and his earning gleamed on his tanned ear. I cleared my throat and he looked over he looked at me curiously he stood and walked toward me he touched my shirt and smirked "I know you suck and swallow Shuichi why are you telling everyone what they already know" I blushed and swatted his hand away "I don't care I like it, I only came here to give you breakfast so um what do you want" I uttered. His golden eyes gleamed and he raised an eyebrow "You can cook"

"Yes I can I learned a few things while you were gone "I said smugly and coldly at the same time, I sighed I still couldn't cook ok Shuichi you can do this you don't need his help he watched from the table with an amused look on his face, he was just waiting for me to screw up. I sliced slowly and carefully and I cut myself "god damn" I screeched he ran into action grabbing my hand "Noo I smiled gently and he separated from me gently and he looked away and he blushed a cute pink "Yuki I, No I won't fall for your trick again after what happened last time I don't think so" he suddenly screamed and I was left on the couch wondering what I did wrong.

O Yukiii stop that hurts" He laughed softly and put a bandage on it "Stupid baka all better" he said softly, kissing my boo boo gently.

It was like before we were acting like we lived together I was saying

His name all whiny and endearing and he was as usual scolding me.

He grabbed me and sat me down "Look I know you can't cook I can see it so let me do it as usual "he said putting emphasis on the usual. I yelled back "I don't need your help it's my apartment and I can do it myself" He laughed coldly and paid no attention to my whines, I looked at him and watched him cook, how could one man make cooking look so graceful, he had changed he wasn't the cold calculating author, the man with the two personality's he wasn't cold.

He looked at me gently and placed the food in front of me, I ate it happily man his cooking was always good. I thanked him and pretended to ignore him but caught quick glances every now or then.

I stood up hastily and heard a loud knock at the door I sighed, Saved by the door **(sorry bad rip off).**

I opened it up revealing Satoshi he was smiling a goofy smile, since he looked like Yuki it was really odd. "Mmm what smells good" he announced his feet running toward the food, Yuki dropped his fork and looked at him and Satoshi said hi and before Yuki could say get away he was eating his food. I laughed at him antics and watched Yuki's eyes they no longer held that loving side his cold side was back in full force and it was angry.

"Shuichi, Shuichi guess what" he said excitedly my eyes lit up with flames my violet eyes were burning with happiness " WHAT WHAT" I screamed back, he smirked and grabbed my chin " Your cute" I blushed and pushed him away "What's your problem are you gay or something" I screamed. It was hard resisting Satoshi because he looked like Yuki so much and he knew I used to like Yuki so he was just teasing me. Yuki watched with a cold eye and he glared at Satoshi angrily, Satoshi smiled at him back and Yuki's anger rose.

"Shuichi it's time for work" he said grabbing my arm, I clutched the door "I'm sleepy I don't want to go Fujaski going to be all Fujaskish" I screamed turning into a cat and running away **(You know Shuichi constantly turns into things)** he sighed and said "Alright just this once" he turned and closed the door behind him and the minute he left Yuki was on top of me his eyes were gleaming angrily and his face held nothing but contempt.

"Do you like it when he touches you Shuichi, Do you imagine me? Does he remind you of me" he said drawing his face closer to mine. I pushed him away quickly and he smirked "Is it true then?" he uttered, I laughed coldly "I don't know what the hell your talking about" he glared at me through his golden eyes, he pulled me forward and grabbed my chin and uttered "because I'm the only one who can hold you like this" he uttered I gasped and he held me tighter, I didn't know what to do I just didn't know, he pulled me higher so I was straddling him our eyes met. Violet met Gold my pink hair fell over my eyes concealing them like a mask, he touched my hair and pushed my hair back "Shuichi tell me do you really not feel this force this gravitation" I didn't know how to answer do I tell him the truth or lie? Would I fall in his web of deceit?

" I feel nothing" I uttered through clenched teeth, My tears falling quickly my hair covering my face from view his hands let go of me and he moved away " Then I feel nothing as well" he uttered his voice sad, lonely, cold, distant all like the man he was. His face was cold and angry his feet softly hit the carpet of the apartment I was sitting their alone and cold,

"Yuki" I uttered to the cold room, I heard the loud slamming of a door and nothing else, and I stared at the walls you blew it Shuichi, you blew it. **Blew what** **another voice said in my head you should be happy you got rid of him** **the voice said again.** Why is it then I'm not happy? Why is it when I think of him my heart seems to beat faster? Why is it that when we touch I feel drawn to him?

**The voice laughed don't you remember what he did? Don't you remember how he hurt you? He didn't care you were hurting or how your life was spiraling out of control? He was to busy to busy with ayaka. So tell me do you really care? **I felt my heart clench with tears and I fell on the cold leather couch and cried.

I was so unsure what path to choose? And If I picked him Would he still want me?

**Authors Note: Ta Dah there you go isn't that voice evil its so sinister any who Keep reviewing and I'll continue Ill update when I reach 20 reviews or something close to that.**

**Preview for Chapter 3: "Yuki who is this" his arm slung around a blonde her face mixed with pleasure and displeasure. He replied "You told you…**


	4. Chapter 4: Living with Him Pt2

**Author note: Hey dudes it's me and I'm updating so lets go on with the story I would like to thank the following people. Sorry for taking so long.**

**Reviewers:**

**-Sarah**

**-Dark metal angel of Destruction**

**-Hellstar17**

**-Ashcat**

**-Infinity Ryen**

**-Yami chikara**

**- Kemet**

**Chapter 3: Living with you Part 2**

**Previously on Sleepless Beauty Part 2:** "Shuichi tell me do you really not feel this force this gravitation" I didn't know how to answer do I tell him the truth or lie? Would I fall in his web of deceit?

" I feel nothing" I uttered through clenched teeth, My tears falling quickly my hair covering my face from view his hands let go of me and he moved away " Then I feel nothing as well" he uttered his voice sad, lonely, cold, distant all like the man he was. His face was cold and angry his feet softly hit the carpet of the apartment I was sitting their alone and cold,

**Shuichi's P.O.V**

I hadn't moved off the couch for a long time I stared at the walls it was like they were mocking me, laughing at me, for a minute it seemed like my mind was playing games with me. Was this new Shuichi Shindou really right?

_Flashback..._

"_Then I feel nothing as well" he uttered his voice sad, lonely, cold, distant all like the man he was. His face was cold and angry his feet softly hit the carpet of the apartment I was sitting their alone and cold_

_End flashback…_

I felt the hot tears trickle from my eyes, why was it that everything I did never turned out like how I wanted? I clenched and unclenched my fists, I heard the door slam and a women's soft voice I looked up, the air had a perfume aroma to it, I hadn't even heard Yuki come in but now that he was here I could tell him that I wanted him. I would turn back to his annoying like brat, screw the consequences. As I followed the smell I heard a women moan and a man grunt. I opened the door slowly and my hand covered my mouth. My mouth couldn't say words; no words could describe the hurt I felt at that moment so I asked"

"Yuki who is this" his arm lazily slung around a blonde her face mixed with pleasure and displeasure. He replied "what you never seen a man screw a women before I mean I forgot you like cocks" my violet eyes trembled and I started to shake, I ran out quickly and pretended I didn't see it.

**How could I be so stupid?**

**How could I let him topple me over again?**

**His web of deceit has broken me again.**

"Yuki" I uttered through small tears and pain my hands clenched, I remembered the blonde's happy face and Yuki's smug face, his blonde hair was a mess and clinging to him I remembered when he made love to me how messy his hair would be and I would run my fingers through his messy hair. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder it was Satoshi Yuki must have forgotten to lock the door and he walked in.

"Shuichi what's wrong" he uttered his face was just like Yuki's I couldn't bare to look at his handsome face the only difference in his face that made him look different from Yuki was his eyes his were emerald color and Yuki's were golden brown. He came closer I backed away quickly no I couldn't look at him it hurt. The concern, the face,

He grasped my chin "Shuichi what's wrong" he uttered again his voice louder and more demanding. I trembled and collapsed in his arms and cried. My tears streamed on his top and he held me, soothing words and comforting pats on the back. He pushed my chin up and stroked my hair "Shuichi have I ever told you how cute you are" and at the moment everything was perfect, he leaned forward grasping my lips into his own and I gasped, his lips, his body everything was Eiri Yuki.

In a sense if I couldn't have the real Yuki I would always have Satoshi. A guilty thought ran through my head.** You're only using him to escape your pain; **the more we kissed the more I hungered for more. I felt his lips leave mine, I looked up to see a very pissed off Eiri Yuki his normal eyes were flashing dangerously and his fists were shaking, Satoshi looked at him and smirked " I'll see you later Shuichi remember tomorrow you'll be going to an interview" and he ran off. I gulped I was alone with a very angry Eiri Yuki.

He pulled me up by my neck and his lips touched my neck, "Do you like it when he kisses your neck" I heard him utter through growls his voice remained cold and indifferent. "Do you like the way he looks, do you want me is that why you like him" he uttered again nipping harder grasping my erection through my pants. I gasped, I pushed him away,

"Why can't I have any fun you slept with that women and you get mad at me" I shouted back angrily his fists clenched, yet again I was pinned to the wall I felt his hot breath on my ear " were you jealous Shuichi did you want to hurt her, make her bleed" his voice was husky and lustful. I gasped "Yes I was jealous" I uttered through gasps I didn't know why I admitted it but I did.

Yuki smirked and nipped my ear playfully "but you said I mean nothing to you why would you care" he said softly his golden eyes gleaming. "I lied" I uttered I covered my mouth quickly and turned away my cheeks burning bright red, oh no all was lost now. His hands wrapped around my waist and he nipped my neck.

"Really you lied" he said and he grasped my waist, "Stop" I uttered weakly against his strong arms. "No I wont forgive you, you slept with that women" he smirked and ground his clothed erection against mine "I only slept with her to make you jealous "he said, My eyes widened and I kicked him off "You made me go through all that pain just to make me jealous" he nodded and for that second I saw how much Eiri Yuki cared about me. " Yuki…" I uttered stroking his blonde hair and he smirked and came close to my ear and uttered.

"So who kisses better me or Satoshi" his eyes hardened again and he got up and he walked away and he called back to me once more.

"You can't run from me forever, Shuichi when you stop running that's when I'll come back to you" he said softly and his soft footsteps clicked behind him as he entered his room and shut his eyes.

**Author Note: So what did you guy's think? Review and Ill continue.**

**Preview for the next chapter: " I love you" he said and pulled me forward his emerald eyes looking into mine.**


	5. Chapter 5: do you remeber how we met?

**Author note: Since my recent not getting reviews I may stop writing this story so I hope in this chapter I get some reviews...**

**I would like to thank the following reviewers:**

**-Darkmetalangel of destruction**

**-Hellstar17**

**-****Princess Lady Subaru**

**-Ashcat**

**-Kemet**

**Previously on Sleepless beauty part 2:** "Really you lied" he said and he grasped my waist, "Stop" I uttered weakly against his strong arms. "No I wont forgive you, you slept with that women" he smirked and ground his clothed erection against mine "I only slept with her to make you jealous "he said, My eyes widened and I kicked him off "You made me go through all that pain just to make me jealous" he nodded and for that second I saw how much Eiri Yuki cared about me. " Yuki…" I uttered stroking his blonde hair and he smirked and came close to my ear and uttered.

"So who kisses better me or Satoshi" his eyes hardened again and he got up and he walked away and he called back to me once more.

"You can't run from me forever, Shuichi when you stop running that's when I'll come back to you" he said softly and his soft footsteps clicked behind him as he entered his room and shut his eyes.

**Chapter 5: Do you remember how we met?**

**Shuichi's P.O.V**

I looked at the ceiling, I remembered Yuki's words when you stop running I'll come to you. The air seemed to grow heavy and wordless, all I heard was the pounding of my sweet heart as it thumped faster and faster, My breath started to come out faster and faster, I couldn't breath the walls were closing in. The world was spinning faster and faster and I felt my body hit the carpet. I felt the carpets softness against my skin and I closed my eyes and let the darkness consume my being.

I squinted slightly and opened my eyes to meet a head of blonde hair "Yuki" I called the head turned it was Satoshi. His emerald eyes were flickering with concern. He told me he found me on the floor passed out and I smiled thanking him softly. His hand touched my face and I shivered lightly

" I was worried about you Shuichi" my violet eyes widened, it was like looking at Yuki, the hair ,the face ,he moved forward so he sat in the bed beside me, he moved closely and whispered in my ear o god I thought he had the same effect Yuki had on me.

"Do you remember how we met?" I smiled and remembered the memory fondly he had turned my life around.

_Flashback…_

_I was wandering the stony path of the park it had being 1 year since Yuki had left and I was feeling pretty crummy. I hadn't slept in days my usual pink hair was sticking in many directions, my eyes were cold and lifeless, and I was a zombie with a heart. I had taken a seat on a nearby bench, I looked up to see a man standing their his appearance identical to Yuki's I gasped and hugged him, the man stumbled " Yuki" I uttered he laughed softly and patted my head softly his face was gentle and soft his eyes a soft emerald. A locket adored his perfect neck his hands rested in his pockets and his lips were a gorgeous softness I could almost reach out and grab them._

"_Well kid a lot of people confuse me for the famous Eiri Yuki" he said with a chuckle as though remembering those occasions. I looked away disappointedly he took out his hand and said softly._

"_My name is Satoshi Hikari and are you the famous Shuichi Shindou" I nodded and we became friends. Later on I had found out he was my new manager at N.G records, we had gotten closer, I had revealed the Yuki story to him he had become closer to me then Hiro. In a sense Hiro to me now was just a bandmate not really my friend._

_We had started spending time together almost everyday, people mistook us usually as gay partners. Some time's we would put on a show pretending we were really gay. In a sense it was like having Yuki but a nicer version. One dark and stormy night we were sitting on the couch and he had told me something shocking this sudden revealation could make our whole situation turn upside down_

"_I love you" he said and pulled me forward his emerald eyes looking into mine. I gasped and pulled away from him for so many years I had longed to hear Yuki tell me he loved me, no I shook my head this wasn't Yuki this was just a look alike._

_By the end of the night we had ended up making love, and as I made love to him all I saw was Yuki._

_End flashback…_

I shook my head and blushed and looked away "Yes" I said blushing slightly, Satoshi looked at me and smiled "Do you remember what I said that night you know I still mean it" my face burned slightly and I looked away slightly I remembered that night that was the night I made love to Eiri Yuki I shook my head no that was the night I made love to Satoshi Hikari. He smiled and moved forward "I love you" I gasped and pulled away quickly, I heard the shuffling of feet and a door close. Oh please not now. I rushed out of the room quickly I opened Yuki's room he slept in to find him sitting on the bed.

His blonde hair was gleaming in the darkness of the room, "Yuki" I uttered quietly. He turned to me his usually golden coloured eyes gleaming with malice. "So you love him now, do his kisses taste like mine" Yuki said getting up quickly pinning me to a nearby wall, I felt his cold hand press my neck and I gasped and looked at him, his eyes they looked like they could kill. "Do love him, does he do you like I do you" he said harshly grabbing my penis harshly causing me to cringe in pain. He smiled sadistically and pushed me on the ground "You aren't even worth my time" he said harshly his eyes narrowing.

"Yuki please you don't under" he laughed coldly interrupting my words. "Don't bother explaining since I've come back you've had your eye on that guy is he so much better than me" he said in a quiet voice his blonde hair falling over his eyes. I rushed forward clutching him tightly his tears fell on my clothes I gasped "No yuki don't cry" I uttered he clutched me tightly

"Am I really that horrible, Is he so much better, Does he love you, Can he make you moan in pleasure, does he know you like I do" Yuki said clutching me tightly his tears falling more his hands held me close and he uttered "If you want him then go to him" I leaned forward and claimed his lips gently holding him closely and running my tongue over his lips "Would I be kissing you if I didn't love you" Yuki's golden eyes sparkled with interest and he smirked and rubbed my pink hair affectionally. For a spilt second his eyes turned a cold golden brown

"Yuki" I uttered his hands left me and he turned away "You don't love me I can feel it, your words leave me hollow and unfeeling" he said coldly his hands stroked his blonde hair and he looked away.

"Yuki what are you talking about I love you" I said my own tears starting to fall, on the ground. He clutched me tightly

"When I was gone did you sleep with him" he uttered his voice cold and serious._ Well now or never Shindou._ I sighed and nodded yes I was expecting a cold remark or a hurtful comment but all I got was a choked sob.

"Why did you sleep with him, did you love him" he said softly I nodded no and answered quietly so Satoshi wouldn't hear "He reminded me of you I was imagining you when I was making love with him" I answered Yuki looked at me his face was cute a slight blush across his cheeks.

"Brat" he uttered gently and held me close, For a spilt second nothing mattered. Satoshi's feelings didn't matter, all the pressure of work didn't matter everything just slipped away and for those seconds we held each other but our love wouldn't last long

"Shuichi" a shocked voice said…

**Preview for Chapter 6 if one... "Yuki please stop" I uttered quietly**

**End chapter So what did you guy's think I hope if I get a lot of reviews I'll update or if I don't get enough I may just end the story..**


	6. Chapter 6: I'm Sorry

**Author note: Aww I can't believe you all reviewed I'm so happy sniffles happily I'll continue for you guys. I'd like to thank the people who helped me recover**

**Reviewers:**

**The angry monkey in ur closet**

**-Chocho**

**-Lisa**

**-Kemet**

**-Hellstar17**

**-Ashcat**

-Princess Lady Subaru

-**Evil sango19**

**-JSMC168**

**-Darkmetal angel of destruction.**

**Previously on Sleepless beauty Part 2: **"Yuki please you don't under" he laughed coldly interrupting my words. "Don't bother explaining since I've come back you've had your eye on that guy is he so much better than me" he said in a quiet voice his blonde hair falling over his eyes. I rushed forward clutching him tightly his tears fell on my clothes I gasped "No yuki don't cry" I uttered he clutched me tightly

"Am I really that horrible, Is he so much better, Does he love you, Can he make you moan in pleasure, does he know you like I do" Yuki said clutching me tightly his tears falling more his hands held me close and he uttered "If you want him then go to him" I leaned forward and claimed his lips gently holding him closely and running my tongue over his lips "Would I be kissing you if I didn't love you" Yuki's golden eyes sparkled with interest and he smirked and rubbed my pink hair affectionally. For a spilt second his eyes turned a cold golden brown

"Yuki" I uttered his hands left me and he turned away "You don't love me I can feel it, your words leave me hollow and unfeeling" he said coldly his hands stroked his blonde hair and he looked away.

"Yuki what are you talking about I love you" I said my own tears starting to fall, on the ground. He clutched me tightly

"When I was gone did you sleep with him" he uttered his voice cold and serious._ Well now or never Shindou._ I sighed and nodded yes I was expecting a cold remark or a hurtful comment but all I got was a choked sob.

"Why did you sleep with him, did you love him" he said softly I nodded no and answered quietly so Satoshi wouldn't hear "He reminded me of you I was imagining you when I was making love with him" I answered Yuki looked at me his face was cute a slight blush across his cheeks.

"Brat" he uttered gently and held me close, for a spilt second nothing mattered. Satoshi's feelings didn't matter, all the pressure of work didn't matter everything just slipped away and for those seconds we held each other but our love wouldn't last long

"Shuichi" a shocked voice said…

**Chapter 6: I'm sorry**

Shuichi's P.O.V

I turned my head slightly and gasped there stood Satoshi his eyes were glittering softly his eyes closed slightly and his body trembling. His face was tilted down and he stared at Yuki his feet started to move toward us and I gasped his fist collided with Yuki's face.

"You treat him like trash and yet he comes back for more, you don't deserve Shindou" he cried out his face an inch from Yuki's. Yuki growled and pushed him to the ground pinning his body beneath him

"I know him better than you'll ever imagine" he uttered slapping Satoshi across the face, his fist slammed into his stomach and he howled in pain.

Yuki please stop" I uttered quietly, Yuki stopped and looked at me and sighed "your lucky S-a-t-o-s-h-i" I uttered putting emphasis on each of the letters of his name. Satoshi got up his eyes were tearing slightly

"Shuichi no matter what you do I will always love you" he said his softly pulling me forward gently and he kissed me. I stood there as he kissed me his hands held me close and I uttered

"Maybe if I would have met you sooner I would have loved you first I'm sorry" I uttered he sniffled slightly and let me go and he waved goodbye to me through tears and I heard the door slam and a soft sob.

Satoshi's P.O.V

I looked at the door I just walked out of, I looked back I could still feel his soft lips against mine, I glared at myself when I was 16 I started reading Eiri Yuki's novels I was so addicted I started to turn myself into him. First I dyed my hair, then I changed my wardrobe and then I fell in love with Shuichi. I walked to the nearest store and walked in and looked at myself through the bathroom mirror.

"What have I done to myself" I uttered to the mirror and I stared at myself I saw looking back at me a smirking Yuki

"Poor little baby sick of the lie" he uttered stroking himself in the mirror. I growled loudly and threw a rock I found in the bathroom on the floor and the mirror shattered. I looked in horror as the pieces started to fly toward me I saw it aim for my neck I tried to dodge it but time seemed to stop. The jagged edge of the mirror hit my neck and my eyes widened, the blood seemed to run down my neck and I touched it and smiled ,my body seemed to stop and I fell to the ground as my mind disappeared I uttered one last word.

"Shuichi"

A few minutes later my body was bathed in a pit of blood and I had finally disappeared the banging on the door got louder and louder till the door broke down. A few gasps and screams were heard and a woman screamed.

I swear somewhere not known to me I heard the ambulance ringing and I heard the soft laughter of you

_**My Shuichi…**_

**Meanwhile back at Shuichi's place…**

**Enter lemon scene... (Yes you pervert's it's time lol)**

**Shuichi's P.O.V**

I felt something hold me from behind it was Yuki his arms circled around my waist and he held me and he said teasingly "Did Satoshi kiss you better" he uttered leaning forward teasing my lips with his moist tongue his hands wound around my neck pulling me forward so I was straddling his waist.

His hips ground against my own hips and I groaned clutching him quietly and my gasps of pleasure entered the room. He smirked and uttered gently

"You look gorgeous all pent up with pleasure" he uttered undoing my top and I moved forward as his placed his lips over my nipple. I gasped and cried out clutching his shoulders, I cried out and ripped off his top, he smiled and purred sliding his fingertips over my pants.

I gasped slightly and moved his hands further down my pants "Yuki please" he uttered; He smirked and nodded no and get stroking his fingers over my soft pants. I cried out and pulled his own pants off He smirked and noticed the bulge in his pants. He skimmed my fingers over it watching him gasp with pleasure.

**Yuki's P.O.V**

I sighed and undid his pants and watched his cock grow larger and juicier. It was pink and large it was throbbing gently. God he turned me on, I pulled him forward so his cock was right above my mouth and I pulled him forward and devoured his cock,

I started to suck it sliding my tongue up and down its length and watched his gasp and moan in pleasure, I felt my own cock come to life when I saw Shuichi's expressions. I groaned and let him go I couldn't take this I had to have him. I undid my pants and Shuichi's eyes grew large with pleasure.

He moved forward ready to grasp my cock in his mouth and I pushed him on his hands and knees and took some lubrication and I placed one of my fingers gently in his bottom. He sighed and adjusted to it pushing his hips onto my finger. I added another and he cried out raising his small delicate bottom in the air.

I grasped my cock and placed it at his entrance "Shuichi give me your all" I uttered thrusting into him quickly. I heard his loud shrill cry of pleasure and he moved so fast I could barely register his movements. His face was taught with pleasure Shuichi was on top of me and he started to ride me. His eyes widened in pleasure as he thrust harder and faster against my rock hard cock. I groaned and watched his face.

"Shuichi" I uttered grasping his hips as he rode me I saw his cock twitch and his cum started to spew forth. I saw him scream loudly and his semen start to cover my chest I cried out loudly and I felt my cock start to leak itself into his tight little ass.

I moaned softly and we lay their in each other's arms he held me close and I looked at him and smiled a real smile as we held each other. I held him close and clutched him as we lay in eachothers embrace I heard the phone ring and I handed it to Shuichi and I watched his expression change from happy to sad

**Shuichi's P.O.V**

I heard the phone ring and the voice on the other end said something alarming and my hand dropped the receiver on the ground.

**End chapter: So what did you guy's think good bad? See Satoshi's dead for all you people who hated him hes gone now sniffle any who… YAY**

**Preview "I didn't mean to" I uttered.**


	7. Chapter 7:Goodbye sweet angel

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter this will be the last chapter the next one will be the last so first I'd like to thank the reviewers:**

**Reviewers:**

**-****Princess Lady Subaru**

**-Yuri Yuki**

**-Kemet**

**-Nark**

**-Darkmetal angel of destruction**

**Previously on Sleepless beauty part 2: **"Shuichi"

A few minutes later my body was bathed in a pit of blood and I had finally disappeared the banging on the door got louder and louder till the door broke down. A few gasps and screams were heard and a woman screamed.

I swear somewhere not known to me I heard the ambulance ringing and I heard the soft laughter of you

_**My Shuichi…**_

**Meanwhile back at Shuichi's place…**

**Enter lemon scene... **

**Shuichi's P.O.V**

I felt something hold me from behind it was Yuki his arms circled around my waist and he held me and he said teasingly "Did Satoshi kiss you better" he uttered leaning forward teasing my lips with his moist tongue his hands wound around my neck pulling me forward so I was straddling his waist.

His hips ground against my own hips and I groaned clutching him quietly and my gasps of pleasure entered the room. He smirked and uttered gently

"You look gorgeous all pent up with pleasure" he uttered undoing my top and I moved forward as his placed his lips over my nipple. I gasped and cried out clutching his shoulders, I cried out and ripped off his top, he smiled and purred sliding his fingertips over my pants.

I gasped slightly and moved his hands further down my pants "Yuki please" he uttered; He smirked and nodded no and get stroking his fingers over my soft pants. I cried out and pulled his own pants off He smirked and noticed the bulge in his pants. He skimmed my fingers over it watching him gasp with pleasure.

**Yuki's P.O.V**

I sighed and undid his pants and watched his cock grow larger and juicier. It was pink and large it was throbbing gently. God he turned me on, I pulled him forward so his cock was right above my mouth and I pulled him forward and devoured his cock,

I started to suck it sliding my tongue up and down its length and watched his gasp and moan in pleasure, I felt my own cock come to life when I saw Shuichi's expressions. I groaned and let him go I couldn't take this I had to have him. I undid my pants and Shuichi's eyes grew large with pleasure.

He moved forward ready to grasp my cock in his mouth and I pushed him on his hands and knees and took some lubrication and I placed one of my fingers gently in his bottom. He sighed and adjusted to it pushing his hips onto my finger. I added another and he cried out raising his small delicate bottom in the air.

I grasped my cock and placed it at his entrance "Shuichi give me your all" I uttered thrusting into him quickly. I heard his loud shrill cry of pleasure and he moved so fast I could barely register his movements. His face was taught with pleasure Shuichi was on top of me and he started to ride me. His eyes widened in pleasure as he thrust harder and faster against my rock hard cock. I groaned and watched his face.

"Shuichi" I uttered grasping his hips as he rode me I saw his cock twitch and his cum started to spew forth. I saw him scream loudly and his semen start to cover my chest I cried out loudly and I felt my cock start to leak itself into his tight little ass.

I moaned softly and we lay their in each other's arms he held me close and I looked at him and smiled a real smile as we held each other. I held him close and clutched him as we lay in eachothers embrace I heard the phone ring and I handed it to Shuichi and I watched his expression change from happy to sad

**Shuichi's P.O.V**

I heard the phone ring and the voice on the other end said something alarming and my hand dropped the receiver on the ground.

**Sorry to make that so long I just wanted people if they were new so they know what's going on! **

**Chapter 7: Goodbye Sweet Angel**

**Shuichi's P.O.V**

I stared at my hands and I trembled slightly _Satoshi, Satoshi your dead._ Yuki grasped me quickly and asked "what happened" I lay my head gently on his chest and clutched him as I started to cry on his chest "Satoshi, Satoshi, Satoshi" those words kept coming never stopping he was gone and I all I could do was cry. Eventually I told Yuki what had happened and he had held me gently and uttered its ok, but nothing could replace what I had done.

I hadn't moved since I had found out, every memory, every laugh, every tear could not make up this feeling I felt it was like a cold hand was clutching my heart and squeezing it very tightly. My hand burned slightly from my own slaps.

"I didn't mean to" I uttered clutching his picture gently it was lying on my dresser we were smiling and hugging. "Satoshi" I uttered holding the picture.

I had received a letter the next it was his funeral, Yuki sighed and pulled me on his lap and I cried, I cried for the loss of Satoshi , I cried because my own lover looked just like him, I cried for his family.

_Take me , take me , out of here, come down here and help me outta here_, the funeral was small and we all mourned I had cried so much I could not cry anymore. I remembered the cold stares of his parents and I heard a few of them utter "How could Satoshi kill himself over that kid"

"_How could Satoshi kill himself, how could Satoshi kill himself, how could Satoshi kill himself over that kid" I remembered those words._

I remembered falling asleep that night and I remember feeling warm arms encircle me I opened an eye to see Yuki holding me the scene changed to Satoshi. I closed my eyes quickly and fell asleep in his arms.

_Enter Dream scene…_

_I saw myself walking in a cold area the trees were cold and lifeless and the air stunk of blood and pain. It was the park me and Satoshi met and there he sat his head bowed down, his body covered from head to toe in blood his hair matted to his forehead. He seemed to be trembling I reached forward and touched him he turned harshly his eyes cold and distant_

"_It's your fault" he screamed holding me against the wall yes I deserved to die, I smiled and watched him choke the life out of me, I felt my body loose itself in the atmosphere and I felt my body grow cold, _

"_**Shuichi don't die** "another voice uttered it sounded like Satoshi also but a kinder version. "Shuichi it's not your fault" it said softly stroking my hair it seemed to yank the meaner version of himself off of me he clutched me softly and uttered_

"_Give me one night Shuichi just one and Ill forget" he uttered sadly. I nodded gently._

_**Enter lemon scene…**_

**_I kissed Satoshi's neck gently licking it everywhere I watched as he shuddered with pleasure I gently undid his shirt I kissed downward feelings him shiver beneath my hands, he groaned and lay back I smiled I didn't need him to pleasure me all that was important was him. _**

_**His pants seemed to disappear in a matter of seconds his cock was straining in his pants I undid his boxers and watched as the scene changed into a bedroom and I clutched his cock gently and slid my mouth over feeling him shiver and gasp with delight. **_

_**I sucked harder and faster and he started to cry out his moans loud and happy his cum slid into my mouth and I gulped it down happily and I looked around to see some lube on the ground.**_

_**I opened it gently hushing him gently sliding two fingers into him I usually was the aggressor he moaned loudly and I whispered softly into his ear "this may hurt for a second" I entered him feeling my cock being surrounded by his tightness and he moaned loudly as I rode him he uttered huskily in my ear "Tell me you love me" I cried out as I rocked against him harder "I love you" I screamed loudly as I felt my cum leak gently into his ass and he cried out seconds later and it covered us with a thin sheet of cum. **_

"_**Thank you Shuichi goodbye" he uttered his body seemed to disappear around me and I looked at him and tried to grasp him and he smiled a sad smile and disappeared **_

_**Thank you really Shuichi for everything…**_

_**End dream scene…**_

I clutched my heart as I awoke with a start I felt as if a burden had being lifted from my chest I stared at Yuki and smiled gently, and smiled and brushed a tiny blonde tendril from his face and I clutched him and smiled

To bad I didn't stay up longer to see a flicker of a ghostly angel smiling happily down at me and Yuki who had a remarkable resemblance to Satoshi,

I could feel this was a new beginning, for me and Yuki as we slept our dreams were filled with happy memories and sad ones but from all this pain something good had come out of all of it.

I had finally won over my Prince charming his name

Eiri Yuki…

**Well guys that's the end hope you enjoyed it I'll probably be writing another Gravitation story soon so give me a few ideas or something ta ta for now.**

-

-


End file.
